Memory loss
by burkelykavanagh
Summary: As Patricia and Eddie are crossing the road a truck comes speeding Eddie Panics and Pushes Patricia out the way the car hits him , leaving him amnesia and some broken bones


Patricia and Eddie were just coming out of a restraunt on a date when a Speeding car came round the corner and was just about to hit Patricia but Eddie quickly pushed Patricia out of the way, The car hit Eddie at full speed then drove off, Eddie hit the ground with power he was unconscious and covered in blood

In the Hospital

Patricia was sitting in the waiting room crying

Fabian and Trudy rushed into the hospital

Fabian: Patricia are you ok, what happened

Patricia said nothing just carried on crying silently

Receptionist: um are you guys here for Eddie miller

Fabian: (worried) yes, is he going to be ok (quickly)

Reception: He will live, but he will be pretty bashed up and bruised, and wont be coming out for a few days or longer, so I think you should go home and rest, you can come visit him tomorrow although I am not certain if he will be awake, he has got a terribly bad head

Trudy: come on you two

Patricia: No Trudy, I'm staying

Trudy: but Patricia

Fabian: I Want to stay too Trudy

Trudy: oh well ok I will be here first thing in the morning to collect you and see how Eddie is doing

Trudy left

Patricia and Fabian sat down

Patricia: why are you staying?

Fabian: because Eddie is my best friend and roommate

Patricia: yeah, I know your in love with him Fabian but let's get some sleep

The next Morning

Fabian: Patricia wake up (shaking her)

Patricia: What, don't touch me (smacking Fabians hand off of her)

Receptionist: Eddie is awake but he is having issues remembering things so don't overwhelm him

Patricia and Fabian went up to see Eddie

Patricia: Eddie (releaved) are you ok?

Patricia hugged Eddie

Eddie: what, who are you

Fabian: oh Eddie don't muck about (quickly)

Eddie: I'm not, I seriously have no idea who you guys are and what I am doing here, but hey your pretty cute, hey im Eddie, you are (to patricia)

Patricia smacked eddie round the face

Doctor: he has amnesia he is ready to go home as long as he uses crutches

Trudy rushes up did I hear you say Eddie can come back

Doctor: yes

Trudy: come on then Eddie

Eddie: wait im not going with a bunch of strangers even if the little lady is cute (smiling at Patricia)

Trudy: Eddie! Don't be so stupid but thank you

Eddie: I was talking about the chick

Fabian: but there is no chick in here

Patricia: He means me end off, come on Eddie

Eddie: whatevs

At the house

Trudy, Patricia, Fabian and Eddie came in

Eddie: (on crutches) whoa this place is like so cool

Everyone looked at him weirdly

Eddie: Whens my Mum coming anyway

Fabian: she's not coming

Eddie: (chuckling) why

Patricia: enough of this we need to work on recovering your memory, Ok Eddie look at me do you know who I am

Eddie: You talk too much I gonna call you Blabs or yacker yeah yacker

Patricia: good, do you know who you are

Eddie: of course im Eddie Miller, wait somewhere in my head it is making me think im in a relationship am I, ow (holding his head) my head hurts did I hit my head owow

Patricia: fabian go and get Eddie a paracetalmel

Fabian: Sure ill do everything as usual (walking off)

Patricia: I heard that

Eddie: so is he you boyfriend then

Patricia: what nooo

Eddie: I see the way you look at him

Patricia: you're my boyfriend you dufus

Eddie: oh, why don't I remember?

Patricia: you were hit by a car trying to save me

Eddie: I did that, ow is that why my head flipping hurts so much? (Holding his head)

Patricia: yeah

Eddie: yo dude hurry up with that paracetamol will ya

Jerome: hey guys what game are you playing granny's and grandpa's

Eddie: Who are you guys

Patricia: that's Jerome and Alfie the jokers of the house

Eddie: ok, what do mean anyway

Jerome: so that story was true about Eddie saving Patricia, ha-ha I can't believe it

Eddie: can't believe it either dude (high fiving Jerome)

Patricia: alright idiots try and think of a way to recover Eddie's memories while I go see where Fabian has got too

Eddie: did you know she is my girlfriend

Alfie: did you know the old Eddie used to do chorus for us all the time

Eddie: really

Jerome: yeah that's right

Eddie: guys I lost my memory im not stupid

In the kitchen

Patricia: Fabian what the hell is...?

But Fabian wasn't there

Patricia: now where has he gone has he gone to the chemist to get them or what?

Patricia walked back into the Living room

Patricia: does anyone know where Fabian has gone, he's not in the kitchen

Eddie: Check in our Room

Patricia: ok, wait how do you know your share a room with Fabian.

Eddie: (confused) I didn't say that, Who is Fabian again

Jerome: wow this guy is messed up

Eddie: Thanks Jerry you too

Alfie: wait im confused

Patricia: Why did you call him jerry

Eddie: who called who jerry, jerry as in tom and jerry that show was sick, well I think it was anyway

Patricia: he keeps snapping out of it then back in, keep and eye on him, im going to go find Fabian

Eddie: (worried) Um Girlfriend My Head is Bleading

Patricia: you guys go find Fabian then and I'll look after Eddie

Eddie: so I bet imt he best boyfriend ever right

Patricia: um you're okay

Eddie: thanks Patricia, I admire the honesty

Patricia: thanks weaselface

Eddie: bit harsh

Patricia: that's just the way we talk to each other

Eddie: oh, ok then yacker

Patricia and Eddie smiled at each other

Eddie: I got an idea how to get my Memory back it involves me and you

Patricia and Eddie kissed

Patricia: do you remember anything

Eddie: um…

Fabian Enters

Patricia: now where have you been

Fabian: I was getting the paracetamel

Patricia: from where the moon

Eddie: ahahaha

Fabian: no but I didn't want to let you down because we had ran out so I biked to the shops to get some here you go Eddie

Eddie: thanks Fabian

Fabian: you remember me

Eddie: um not really I just remember you're called Fabian, it was Fabian wasn't it

Patricia: yeah, anyway come on Eddie get up grab your crutches and maybe a tour of the house will help

Eddie: I can't

Patricia: Eddie doesn't be such a lazy…

Eddie: no I mean I actually can't, I can't move

Patricia checked the label of the box

Patricia: you got the wrong thing you stupid moron

Fabian: oh, oh my gosh, will it affect Eddie in anyway

Patricia: I don't know you use you nerdiness to look it up on you laptop

Fabian: yeah, I'll go do that (leaving the room)

Eddie: Patricia, do you think I will ever get my memory back

Patricia: of coarse you will it won't be very long at all

Eddie: was I a good guy

Patricia: you had your good points, but you still do, if you can remember anything else you can remember everything, come on Eddie please

Eddie Kissed Patricia


End file.
